Blurry Eyes
by Ghostring
Summary: ¿Sabes algo, James? Me gustas mucho.....ay, no, que estúpido suena.... ¡Vamos, Sirius Black! Tú eres más creativo que eso! Terminado.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _Blurry Eyes_ le pertenece a _L'Arc~en~Ciel_, _Harry Potter_ y relacionados a _J. Rowling_. La historia es míiiiiiaaaaa~!! (lero lero >P)   
**Advertencia:** *slash* No se deje al alcanxe de homofóbicos y/o abuelitas con problemas cardiovasculares.. puede ser contraproducente :3Uu   
**Dedicatoria:** Errm.. a mi pulgoxo, para que sepa _qué_ es _precisamente_ lo que yo siento por él y lo que provoca en mí o.oUu.. aunque no le guste precisamente mucho el slash xD _Recuerda, no hay por qué encelarse; nunca te cambiaría por alguien más _^^.. 

----------------------------   
**¤-Blurry Eyes-¤**   
----------------------------

Sirius volvió a suspirar.   
Era el décimo suspiro que dejaba escapar aquella tarde, mientras permanecía sentado en un sofá de la sala común, a un lado de su mejor amigo, James, que permanecía atento a la lectura del interminable libro de transformaciones, ajeno a la fija y soñadora mirada que Sirius Black tenía puesta en él desde hacía una hora entera.   
A Sirius le encantaba ver a James. Era como ir todos los días al cine a ver una película diferente; visitar el mismo sitio cada día y encontrar en él algo completamente nuevo y llamativo que la tarde anterior. Algo dulce, encantador, atractivo, innovador, fascinante, incomparable.. Todo eso era James Potter para Sirius Black. Todo eso y todavía más...   
..el problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo...   
-_"¿Sabes algo, James? Me gustas mucho.."...ay, no, que estúpido suena..._- se dijo a sí mismo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la bracera del sofá color rojo. James lo miró de reojo, con esos difuminados ojos azules, y Sirius sintió que moría. Sonrió estúpidamente y James le devolvió una sonrisa dulce antes de regresar la mirada a las letras de su libro. Pronto tendrían un examen. A Sirius eso no le importaba; se sabía las respuestas de memoria (tanto entrenar para animago, claro..) así que simplemente se había dedicado a sentarse junto a James y mirarlo. Mirarlo, porque con eso le bastaba para sobrevivir todo el día. No comer, no dormir, no beber, no ir al baño.. nada de eso era necesario para él si tan sólo podía ver un segundo a James y recibir por lo menos una sonrisa suya... No es necesario decir lo eufórico iba a clases cada mañana, después de recibir los buenos días y la tan amada sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Era por lo mismo que siempre estaba de buen humor. ¿Cómo no estarlo, si James Potter le consideraba su _mejor_ amigo? ¿Cómo no estarlo si compartían habitación? ¿¿Cómo no estarlo si, ya fuese por cualquier motivo, siempre recibía una sonrisa, un abrazo, una risa, una mirada, un roce de James??   
El sueño de cualquier chica.   
La realidad de Sirius Black.   
-_"¡Jamie! ¡¡Adivina!! ¡¡Estoy enamorado de ti!! :D" .. no, eso suena todavía más estúpido ¬¬.._- y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Veía fijamente el apacible y concentrado rostro de su mejor amigo y volvía al principio. Llevaba por lo menos un mes intentando confesarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre, por una u otra razón, sus intentos se veían frustrados. Algunas razones por falta de tiempo; otras por falta de valor; otras por falta de confianza y otras porque dudaba de que lo sintiese por James realmente fuera...   
Volvió a suspirar.   
¿Qué era lo que sentía por James?   
Cariño.   
Atracción.   
Ternura.   
Comprensión.   
Amistad.   
Respeto.   
Confianza.   
Gusto.   
Anonadamiento.   
Curiosidad.   
Deseo..   
...sí, deseo. Le deseaba realmente...   
..amor...   
Amor, mucho amor. Del más puro, fuerte y despiadado amor que hubiese podido cruzar alguna vez las puertas de Hogwarts. Del amor más desesperado y testarudo de todos. Del amor más dulce y profundo que alguna vez alguien se hubiese podido imaginar. Y le importaba un cuerno lo que los demás dijeran; lo que Peter Pettigrew gritara cuando se enteró; lo que Lily Evans bufara cuando le pidió consejo; lo que Remus Lupin explicara cuando recurrió a él... Lo amaba. Realmente amaba a Prongs...   
-_"Tú puedes"_- había dicho Lupin, con una gran sonrisa, el día en que se lo contó. -_"Estoy seguro de que James también te quiere mucho, pero para estar seguros necesitas decírselo.. Solamente eso. No es difícil. La recompensa será muy buena si te atreves"_.- y era precisamente por eso que seguía intentando vanamente el poder destrabar su lengua, declarar su amor y poder -finalmente- descubrir el sabor de los labios de Prongs. Los labios con el mismo aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cuerpo. El aroma que había podido aspirar tantas veces cuando, juguetón, James Potter se había tirado a sus brazos o habían dormido en la misma cama por descuido, flojera o mero gusto en sí. Aunque algunas veces James solía tener pesadillas y, como un hermano pequeño, acudía en busca de los brazos y el pecho de Sirius Black para poder dormir. Para sentirse _protegido_... Noches en las que Sirius había podido tocarle, abrazarle, acariciarle.. como a un hermano, eso sí, pero era lo de menos. Había podido hacerlo y era lo único que importaba. Había podido acariciar su rostro de piel suave, su negro y revuelto cabello, su espalda delgada, sus brazos largos. Brazos que le habían rodeado en incontables ocasiones en forma amistosa, en aquellas veces en que James se sentía contento y deseaba poder compartir su alegría con su mejor amigo. Con la persona más importante para él. Veces en que se habían podido mirar fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que Sirius tanto amaba; azules y profundos como el mismo mar; brillantes, borrosos a causa de una débil miopía.. Ausentes, soñadores, pícaros, alegres, inocentes, penetrantes como posos de agua. Esos malditos ojos de los que estaba tan enamorado.. Esos malditos y hermosos ojos que solían mirarle muy a menudo con una mirada de cariño. Las miradas que en vez de cariño imploraba porque reflejaran amor... aunque era curioso encontrarle observándolo fijamente, a través de las delgadas gafas, durante los momentos de ocio en la sala común. ¿Acaso eso significaba que James también lo..?   
-_"Tenemos mucho tiempo siendo amigos.. ¿Verdad? Tanto que ya no puedo recordar cómo fue que nos conocimos... cómo fue que comenzó nuestra amistad... Aunque no, miento.. En realidad sí que lo recuerdo. Te vi por primera vez hace tantos años, de la mano de tu madre, en una larga fila para poder entrar a un cine muggle. Me acerqué a ti. Pensé que eras uno de ellos. Me miraste con temor, mismo que se desvaneció con la primera sonrisa, y desde entonces hemos sido amigos. Más que amigos. Hermanos. No sé qué haría yo en el mundo si tú no te hubieses atravesado nunca en mi camino... No lo sé... Hace tanto tiempo que somos amigos.. hace tanto tiempo que estás a mi lado.. A mi lado cuando te necesito, cuando te quiero, cuando simplemente hace falta una sonrisa y una palabra amistosa. Un abrazo. Es mucho más de lo que yo hubiese podido pedir... Hace tanto que te conozco, James... Hace tanto que te amo.."._- hubiese podido saltar de su asiento una vez hubo terminado de tejer sus pensamientos. Las palabras habían fluido como agua de un manantial y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tonto fue cuando no lo percató. En realidad hacía tanto que planeaba declaraciones perfectas.. Porque siempre, en su cabeza, pequeños versos, poemas, pensamientos o simples palabras comenzaban a tejerse como hilos de una telaraña hasta formar parte de complicadas declaraciones amorosas que serían el máximo y más hermoso sueño de cualquier niña..   
...el amor era algo tan terrible..   
Tan hermoso y tan terrible.   
Se tuvo que golpear nuevamente la frente contra el respaldo para borrar la estúpida sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.   
Se quedó así, recargada la frente contra la bracera durante largo rato. Largo rato en que no notó que un par de borrosos ojos azules lo miraban de reojo.   
El sonido pesado de un libro al azotar contra una mesa le sacó de su trance y levantó la mirada. James Potter, sentado junto a él y también recargado sobre el respaldo correspondiente a su sillón le sonrió dulcemente. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento. Sirius sintió enrojecer. Algunas miradas curiosas de la gente en la sala comenzaron a clavarse en ellos, pero no les prestaron importancia. En aquel momento, el azul penetrante de ambas miradas lo eran todo para los dos. Extasiados estaban viéndose. Desterrados a un país en el que sus sueños podían hacerse realidad y estaban juntos para siempre...   
De un momento a otro, de improvisto, Prongs se impulsó con manos y pies y de un salto fue a parar sobre Sirius, quien soltó un alarido apagado al sentirle aterrizar sobre él. El sillón se tambaleó, James se fue hacia el frente y Sirius hacia atrás. El golpe robó la atención de todos los Gryffindor presentes y una que otra risita se escuchó por ahí. Dos de los Marauders of Hogwarts yacían tirados sobre el piso, uno sobre el otro, sillón volcado y mejillas sonrojadas. Black golpeó a Potter con un cojín y las carcajadas llegaron después. Nunca, nunca iban a cambiar. 

----------------------------

Siguió practicándolo por unos días más. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch también se acrecentaban y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Aún así, continuó volando por el campo, esquivando bludgers locas y viendo de vez en cuando hacia atrás, en busca de sus compañeros.   
Nunca vio casa en Hogwarts a tan excelente equipo; un trío, una organización. Tan buenos cazadores no se podría haber esperado Gryffindor jamás. James Potter, el goleador. Sirius Black, el defensor. Remus Lupin, el estratega. Si los tres hubiesen podido ser nombrados capitanes de equipo así hubiese sido; pero era James quien ocupaba el puesto. 1973; cursaban su último año en Hogwarts. Pronto el trío se vería separado, roto, despedazado. Pronto las aspiraciones de ganar la séptima copa de Quidditch consecutiva para Gryffindor iban perdiéndose. Por lo menos la sexta, la última que los Marauders podrían conseguir, sería para Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans observaban a sus amigos volar, sentados en las gradas y apoyándoles. Evans parecía haber aceptado las preferencias de su mejor amigo (Black) y esperaba sinceramente que pudiese llegar a concretar algo con Potter. Pettigrew simplemente evitaba el tema. Los bateadores, Patil y Patil, se divertían lanzando bludgers a diestra y siniestra contra quienes se les presentaran, desternillándose de risa y gritando y agitando sus bates como verdaderos dementes. El guardián, Eldrick Wood, desfallecía tratando de parar al menos una de las tantas quaffles que pasaban zumbando a través de los aros, y Filius Weasley, el buscador, simplemente sobrevolaba el campo en busca de algún destello dorado.   
Agotado, Wood pidió un descanso y descendió hasta tocar el pasto con ambos pies. Los bateadores le siguieron, refunfuñando, y el buscador bajó en picada justo para atrapar la snitch antes de tocar el suelo con los pies. James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron allá arriba un rato más, haciendo piruetas con sus escobas y riendo, divertidos. En cierto momento, Lupin se acercó volando hasta Sirius y le dijo algo en un oído. Prongs arqueó una ceja. Black parecía haberse entusiasmado con la sola mención de aquella cosa tan _misteriosa_ y Lupin había descendido entre el agitar de las ramitas de su escoba voladora, dejándoles solos allá arriba. James se acercó hasta su emocionado amigo, frunciendo el seño.   
-¿Qué?- inquirió, y a Sirius le sorprendió su falta de modales.   
-¿Qué de qué?- respondió, en la misma manera.   
James entornó los ojos.   
-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lupin? ¿Alguna cita?   
Una sonrisa amplia cruzó el rostro de Sirius.   
-¿Estás celoso?   
James bien hubo podido reír, pero la mueca que dibujó en su rostro no dejó lugar a dudas. _Estaba celoso_. La esperanza volvió a reavivarse en el pecho de Padfoot y dio una vuelta alrededor de su mejor amigo, riendo.   
-¡No te preocupes! No es nada de eso, es sólo que me dijo algo que..- miró hacia abajo y notó que los demás los veían, confundidos. Sonrió ligeramente. -..te lo diré más tarde.- y descendió rápidamente, seguido por un desconcertado James Potter. 

----------------------------

-_"Amo tanto esa forma en la que tus difuminados ojos azules me miran cada amanecer, cada atardecer, cada minuto de cada hora... amo sentirlos sobre mí y sentir mi piel, mi cuerpo arder. Amo el reflejo del mar y el aroma salado de tus miradas; amo su profundidad, su forma, su color a través de las delgadas gafas que solamente sirven para acentuar más la perfección de tu rostro. Amo que tus miradas sean mías y de nadie más.. Amo tu cabello desordenado, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu piel. Amo tu suave y a la vez áspera voz que susurra mi nombre 50 veces al día. Amo tu aliento fresco que golpea mi rostro cuando te acercas a confiarme uno más de tus secretos. Amo que confíes en mí, amo que estés cerca de mí. Amo la forma en la que la túnica cae por tus hombros y moldea tu perfecta figura blanca. Amo esas gafas redondas que te dan un gesto intelectual y la forma en la que las mueves con los dedos cada vez que no entiendes algo. Amo tu nombre, James Potter. Nombre y apellido común, todo un ser común tras el cual se esconde tu verdadero yo, tu verdadera esencia; el alma, el espíritu que me mantiene pegado a ti, fascinado, extasiado cada día al poder observarte, al poder sentirte, oírte y tocarte. Te amo a todo ti, James Potter, porque todo tú eres una criatura innovadora y extrovertida a la cual no me canso nunca de mirar.. algo que siempre es nuevo para mí, que entra por mis ojos, por mis oídos y mi nariz y que llega al corazón; que me embriaga los sentidos y me hace ser cada día más y más preso de tu ser.. Te amo, James Potter.. yo te amo...".._- sonrió. -¡Válgame, yo debería comenzar a pensar seriamente en llegar a ser poeta!- rió Sirius, recostado sobre su cama y creyendo erróneamente que se encontraba sólo.   
-¿Y puedo saber el por qué?- una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la habitación. Poco faltó para que Black se cayera de la cama.   
-¡P..PRONGS!   
-¿Qué tanto haces, puedo saber?- inquirió éste, levantando la cortina roja de la cama de Black y asomando la cabeza por la abertura. Sonrió.   
El admirar el color que había adquirido el rostro de Sirius era todo un show. James tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltar una risotada y en vez de eso se sentó junto a él, en la cama.   
-Se supone que tendríamos que estar todos en la sala común hace una hora para terminar los deberes de pociones. El profesor Fletcher no estaba muy contento con nosotros la clase pasada y no queremos que nos vuelvan a castigar toda la noche.. ¿Verdad, Padfoot?   
Una sonrisa suspicaz se dibujó en los labios del aludido.   
-Bueno, depende.. si mal no recuerdas, la semana pasada tuvimos que limpiar los baños de los prefectos y suele verse cada cosa por ahí..- repuso, todavía con esa sonrisa, y Prongs no pudo evitar el secundarla. Acababan de recordar que la semana pasada habían encontrado a Howard Fields y a John Bogart (jeje, ambos chicos..), prefectos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff respectivamente, en una situación muy poco conveniente... Tuvieron tiempo para respirar profundamente antes de caerse a carcajadas.   
-¡Es que en serio!- exclamó James, en un momento en que el ataque de risa había reducido ligeramente. -¡No puedo creer que Fields nos haya resultado..!- se calló, demasiado agitado como para poder seguir hablando. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón de la cama de Padfoot y miró al techo, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sirius también se detuvo, pero permaneció sentado en la cabecera de la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared. Las cortinas colgaban por toda la cama; a Sirius siempre le había gustado la oscuridad. -No puedo creer que a algún chico pueda llegar a gustarle otro... es tan.. desagradable...   
Los ojos azules de Sirius Black se abrieron al doble. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¿Acaso James, _su_ James Potter estaba diciendo que él nunca..?? ¿Que despreciaba a..?   
El sonido de un cuerpo al desplomarse junto al suyo llamó la atención de Cornamenta. Giró sus ojos borrosos y se topó con el perfil del rostro de Black, que se había tirado boca arriba junto a él. Quiso sonreír.   
-Bueno, entonces será mejor que ya..   
-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrumpió Padfoot, y James arqueó una ceja.   
-¿Por qué digo qué?   
-Lo de los chicos.- dijo Sirius, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.   
-¡Ah! Bueno, pues porque.. no sé, se me hace... raro. No me gustaría tener que experimentar el hecho de que me bese algún tipo o de conocer a alguien que lo haga...   
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?   
-....- el cabello negro cayó sobre los ojos de Prongs y se quitó las gafas. -..no sé... sólo eso, no me gustaría.. creo que va contra mis principios... Además.. ¿Cómo pueden encontrarle placer a.. eso..?   
Los ojos azules de Sirius se habían dilatado al máximo y temblaban entre la humedad de las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar.   
-Pero James.. es amor... Es imposible decir que no al amor.... solamente llega y no te avisa de dónde.. no te dice en qué momento o de qué persona vas a enamorarte... nadie ni nada te prepara para eso y.. cuando te enamoras de alguien de tu mismo sexo.... pues.. no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.....   
Prongs frunció el seño, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Iba a preguntarle el por qué de toda esa alegata, cuando sintió que su amigo se movía. No tuvo tiempo de girar los ojos. El cuerpo de Sirius Black había apresado al suyo sobre la cama, pesadamente, y había sujetado sus muñecas entre sus puños. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.   
-S..Sirius, ¿Qué demo...?   
Padfoot iba a cercándose peligrosamente a él; su cuerpo desprendía un cálido aroma a chocolate que nunca había percibido antes y sintió que sus sentidos se embriagaban por completo bajo aquella penetrante mirada. Entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a recibir lo que viniera...   
De repente el peso de Sirius se aligeró y pudo ver que se había levantado; se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, con las piernas dobladas sobre el colchón, y se encogió de hombros. James se incorporó también, confundido.   
-¿Padfoot..? ¿Qué era lo que..?   
-Olvídalo, James. Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó.. yo....- susurró Black, el rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos. Se quedaron ahí sentados, uno junto al otro, durante algunos minutos más, sin decir nada ni voltear a verse. El único sonido que interrumpía el silencio era el del péndulo del reloj de pared y sus respiraciones. Los ojos azules de Prongs giraron levemente y se topó conque Sirius sollozaba en silencio.   
No supo qué fue lo que le pasó; se le quebró el corazón.   
Sin poder seguir conteniéndose ni un minuto más, se arrojó sobre Sirius y lo derribó contra la cama; los ojos claros le miraron, asustados, pero no se dejó intimidar. Había estado tratando de engañarse a sí mismo desde hacía tanto tiempo.. Aprisionó los labios del animago entre los suyos y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Se quedaron así, sin mover ni un sólo músculo, permitiendo que los segundos transcurrieran como minutos y los minutos cuales horas. Padfoot jadeó y abrió la boca. Finalmente James Potter lo besó... Un beso largo y desesperado; lleno de angustia, de culpabilidad, de deseo.. podía sentirlo bien. El aroma a vainilla de su aliento le llenaba los pulmones y no sentía ni la más mínima necesidad de detenerse a respirar. No podía creerlo, realmente no podía.. Trató de cubrirlo entre sus brazos, pero..   
-¡No!   
Se sorprendió. El beso había sido cortado de tajo por un empujón de las manos de Prongs, que había vuelto a incorporarse y le miraba con los ojos engrandecidos debajo de sus gafas. Se quedaron mirando por un segundo, hasta que Potter no pudo soportar más aquella mirada y salió huyendo. Sirius escuchó cómo sus pasos alcanzaban la puerta y ésta se cerraba detrás de él. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo del dosel.   
-No esperaba que fuese a ser así... 

----------------------------

Se encontraron sobre sus escobas, en el centro del campo de quidditch. Era de noche y los demás integrantes del equipo descendían para irse a dar un baño y después a dormir. Habían estado entrenando durante 3 largas horas y no veían el momento en el que sus hermosas camas les extendieran los brazos para dormir. No así James Potter y Remus Lupin, que se veían fijamente a los ojos, retándose. El licántropo hizo un rodeo y se situó a un lado de su amigo, viéndole de reojo, mientras ambos descendían lentamente a tierra firme.   
-Ya deja de mirarme así, Lupin. Te dije que _no_ pienso hablar con él si no viene hasta aquí para que lo hagamos.   
Remus arqueó una ceja, indignado.   
-¿Deseas que sea él quien te pida disculpas a ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?   
-_Enamorarme.._- se dijo James a sí mismo, pero desvió su mirada hacia algún punto inconcreto. Remus volvió a situarse frente a él.   
-No entiendo cuál fue el motivo de su disputa, pero no me gusta que estén enojados uno con el otro. No va con ustedes. Se necesitan y deberían saberlo.   
-¡Yo no necesito a Black!- exclamó Prongs, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario. Algunas miradas furtivas se clavaron en él y sintió que enrojecía. -..no lo necesito..- continuó, en voz baja. -Y voy a mantenerme firme. Si él no desea que hablemos, no vamos a hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?- terminó, tocando el suelo con los pies y echándose a correr con la escoba al hombro. Remus aterrizó un segundo después de él, pero se quedó parado en medio del campo de quidditch.   
-¡Pero es que se están despedazando lentamente, entiéndelo!   
El animago hizo oídos sordos a esa última y certera afirmación.   
Del otro lado del campo, abrazado a sus rodillas y con la escoba tirada junto a él, Sirius Black se ahogaba en lágrimas. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.. Después de haberse besado, James y él no habían vuelto a hablar. Hacía más de una semana de eso. Su vida se agotaba poco a poco. No más sonrisas, no más miradas, no más abrazos. Su combustible diario, su alimento se había ido. Ya no reía, ya no bromeaba, ya no desobedecía. Se había convertido en una simple marioneta sin alma que esperaba porque Prongs se acercase hasta él y le explicara por qué lo hacía... Es decir.. ellos dos ni siquiera tenían nada... ¿Verdad? Ya ni siquiera eran amigos... y aún así se preguntaba cómo era que le permitía echarse sobre su cuerpo cada noche y besarle hasta perder el aliento...   
-No soy tu juguete..- balbuceó, con los ojos enardecidos. -No me gusta que juegues conmigo... _¿De verdad me amas? Dímelo, James.. voy a creerte..._- levantó la mirada y permaneció viendo fijamente el cielo ennegrecido durante algunos minutos más. 

----------------------------   
_Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?_   
----------------------------

**Notas:** Tee hee.. que fic más extraño.. ¿Verdad? o.oUu Un James+Sirius.. aaah, ¡TENGO QUE POBLAR FF.NET CON POR LO MENOS 10 FICS DE ÉSTA PAREJA ANTES DE PODER MORIR EN PAZ! >_Uu .. y.. errm.. en realidad el fic no se trataría de ésto... o bueno, sí.. pero.. @_@Uu.. dixke al final Prongs y Padfoot iban a concretar su relación todo bien mágico *-*Uu.. así de -"Te amo, Prongs", -"Yo también te amo, Padfoot", y vivieron felixes para siempre, fin o.oUu.. ¡PERO NO PUDE! TOTUu Aarrm.. en fin... **Blurry Eyes**, el opening de **DNA²** (Aaah, Katsura *¬*), y aunque no he colocado la letra, pues... verán que no ha sido un songfic o_oUu No sé ké quiera decir _Blurry_, pero utilixé el título xque A-M-O esa canxión (¿me creerán si dijera que tengo más de medio año con eia en la PC y no tenía ni idea de ke fuexe de ánime? XDUu She, io solamente se la adjudivaba a L'Arc~en~Ciel hasta ke mi mascota/hermano me dijo ke era opening de un ánime ke acababa de conxeguir TOTUu) y xque _blur_ significa _difuminado_ o algo axí en ingléx o_oUu.. y los ojos de Prongs están difuminados, ¿no? (para un mejor ejemplo, abran su psp, alguna imagen que les guste y apliken el blur (difuminar) y verán a ké me refiero ^-^) Anyway. Los que leen Bandits o My Best Friend no podrán dexir que he estado de floja.. Y no me enojo si me dejan un lindo y beio review o.o... nos tamos leyendo :)   
**Pd.-** Solixito beta reader... no importa kién sea, los únicos requisitos es ke le guste Harry Potter (todos mis amigos por msn son fans de TODO menos de Rowling ¬¬... y los ke lo son AMAN a Remus Lupin XDUu), ke sea de América y ke pase mucho tiempo online o_o.. es todo... nanai. 

----------------------------   
shiniramen@hotmail.com **©Ed.** Junio, 2003.


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer:** _Blurry Eyes_ le pertenece a _L'Arc~en~Ciel_, _Harry Potter_ y relacionados a _J. Rowling_. La historia es míiiiiiaaaaa~!! (lero lero >P)   
**Advertencia:** *slash* No se deje al alcanxe de homofóbicos y/o abuelitas con problemas cardiovasculares.. puede ser contraproducente :3Uu   
**Dedicatoria:** A Usaaaagiiii, xque ODIA el slash entre los personajes de Harry Potter xDD ¡Te amo, coxa! ¡No cambies nunca! ^__^ Y ya léete lo que te falta del 4o libro que ia salió el 5o y tú todavía sigues con lo de las mundiales de quidditch ¬¬Uu.. 

----------------------------   
**¤-Blurry Eyes-¤**   
----------------------------

-_Me gustan mucho tus labios... el aroma a chocolate y canela que desprende tu cuerpo y tus brillantes y profundos ojos azules... Me gusta tu cabello negro y suave que cae sobre tu frente y el dulce tono de tu voz. Me gusta tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tu figura.. Me gustas todo; me gustas mucho, Sirius Black... pero no te lo puedo decir... Nunca voy a poder decírtelo... va contra mis principios..._- sus malditos principios. Se aferró más fuertemente a su almohada mientras que observaba, desde su cama, cómo las cortinas rojas caían sobre la cama de Sirius Black, ocultándole de su mirada. Así como hacía días que trataba de permanecer. -_Tú bien sabes que me gustas.. sabes perfectamente qué es lo que siento por ti, y aunque me pidas que lo concretemos, créeme, Sirius.. no puedo... ¿Qué van a decir mis padres? ¡Toda mi familia! ¡¡El mundo!! Perdóname, Sirius... no puedo..._- tragó saliva sonoramente y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ponerse de pie e ir a tirarse sobre Padfoot. Besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento y después acurrucarse entre sus brazos lo que restaba de la noche.. Pero no podía... no, esa noche no. Se había prometido a sí mismo el dejar de hacerlo para superar la maldita dependencia al aroma de Padfoot que estaba desarrollando y no iba a flaquear la primera noche. Se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró. El sueño le fue venciendo poco a poco.   
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba dentro de su habitación... 

----------------------------

-_Está en la cama de a lado... durmiendo seguramente... ¿pensando en mí? Tal vez.. lo dudo mucho. Durmiendo nada más. Soñando con días soleados en los que juega nuevamente conmigo.._- frunció el seño. Ese maldito pensamiento no había querido abandonar su cabeza desde hacía días. La primera noche en que James lo despertó a la media noche, mientras se metía a su cama y lo abrazaba. La noche en la que se sintió flotar nuevamente, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Esa mañana misma había comenzado con la "ley del hielo". James no le sonreía, no le hablaba, no lo miraba... La tortura que sufría su corazón a cada segundo era inexplicable. Inhumana... Y por la noche, nuevamente, iba y se metía en su cama, y lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo cubría de besos y permanecía a su lado, dándole calor durante el resto de la noche. En la mañana volvía a la distancia. La tradición de todos los días..   
¡Pero no! ¡Ya estaba cansado! ¡¿Qué se creía James? ¿Qué el no sentía? ¿Que no le dolía lo que estaba haciendo con él?!   
-_¡James Potter, yo te **amo**! Necesito tu amor, no tu misericordia... No tus besos vacíos que me cubren cada noche para dejarme el cuerpo abollado de quemaduras que me escocen en los momentos de soledad... en los días y las tardes en las que no estás conmigo.... James, no quiero, no me gusta que juegues conmigo.. ¡Tengo sentimientos, James! Tengo corazón... un corazón que se rompe a pedazos día a día, momento a momento que no estás a mi lado, embriagándome con tu presencia y con tu dulce voz... James, te necesito... pero no me gusta que juegues conmigo..._   
Se giró sobre su cama, incómodo, y dobló las rodillas. La mullida almohada blanca quedó atrapada entre sus brazos y se humedeció lentamente, bajo la textura de las lágrimas de Black. Ya no podía seguir así... no podía.. Se incorporó de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a ir a verle. De despertarle de su más profundo sueño si era necesario y decirle de frente que ya no quería continuar con eso...   
..aunque al parecer Prongs tampoco deseaba..   
-_Esta noche no has venido... ¿Es que ya te cansaste de mí, y ahora pretendes actuar como si nada hubiese pasado..?_   
-Sirius..   
Se sobresaltó. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a ir a mil por hora. Giró sus ojos azules dentro de la oscuridad de su cama, esperando ver a James aparecer en cualquier momento debajo de las cortinas, pero nada...   
-Sirius...- volvió a llamar.   
¿Deseaba que fuera? ¿Y para qué? ¿¿Para humillarle, esta vez públicamente?? No señor..   
-....Sirius..- gimió, agitado.   
Padfoot se encogió de hombros. El gemido que dejó escapar James le hizo dar un brinquito sobre el colchón y, sin darse cuenta, apresurarse a salir de debajo de sus mantas y abrir las cortinas.   
James dormía, echado sobre su cama, cortinas abiertas y de costado. Había apoyado la cabeza fuera de la almohada y apretaba fuertemente las mantas entre sus puños, con el pecho sobre el colchón. Una pesadilla.. sí, eso debía ser... y entonces él le dejaría que soñara. Igual iba a despertarse tarde o temprano.. él ya no _tenía_ por qué estar ahí para él en ese momento ni por qué abrazarle al verle despertar histérico. Iba a volver a cerrar las cortinas, cuando James volvió a llamarle.   
-No, Sirius..   
Estiró sus ojos azules.   
-_¿No qué?_   
-Aléjense... dej... *ha* ¡Déjen...! Sirius... Sirius...   
Nuevamente no se dio cuenta de cuándo saltó de su cama y aterrizó de rodillas en el piso, haciéndose daño. Se arrastró hasta la cama de James y ahí se quedó, al pie de esta, observando horrorizado el rostro desencajado de su mejor amigo.   
-_¿Está soñando conmigo..?_- se sonrojó ligeramente.   
-Remus.. Du.. dumbledore... ¡Ayúdenlo! No fue él.. él no....   
¿Remus? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué clase de sueño podría estar teniendo? ¿Acaso Filch le había pillado mientras convertía al asqueroso pelo grasiento en sapo y se lo estaba llevando a la conserjería so pena de muerte, y los únicos que podían ayudarle eran Remus y Dumbledore-claro, siendo el director..-? Sonrió, triste y burlonamente al mismo tiempo.   
-James..   
No hubo por respuesta sino un gemido más fuerte y un movimiento brusco por parte del otro. Tenía las mejillas embarradas de lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente. Sintió un extraño pánico embargarle el corazón..   
-¡James!   
-¡Él quiere hablar! Tienen que escucharlo, tienen que... ¡Sir..!- se retorcía sobre la cama, apretando más fuertemente las mantas como bajo una prolongada sesión de cruciatus. Alarmado, Sirius lo empujó hacia un costado y lo sujetó por los hombros.   
-¡James, despierta! ¡¡¡JAMES!!!   
-¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!   
Y los difuminados ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, asustados. 

----------------------------

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente durante algunos segundos que se alargaron cuales horas. Sirius Black, metido debajo de las cortinas de la cama de James, se había arrodillado a los pies de esta, mirándolo con curiosidad. Prongs recordó el rostro aterrado de Sirius en aquel sueño.. Sintió que su corazón se apretaba más que cuando estuvo _frente_ a los dementores. Dos lágrimas saladas escurrieron lánguidamente por sus mejillas y de un momento a otro se tiró al cuello de Black, quien ahogó un grito. Permanecieron así por un momento más, en el que Sirius no supo cómo actuar o qué decir.. Prongs había vuelto a tener pesadillas, pesadillas con *él*, y eso se notaba a leguas. ¿Pero cómo debía actuar él? Se suponía que estaba enojado con James; se suponía que no tenía por qué mostrarse amable con alguien que se pasaba la vida divirtiéndose a costa de manejarle como una marioneta... Tragó saliva.   
..Sus sentimientos siempre habían podido más que él...   
Lo abrazó también, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en el colchón de la cama de James y se recargó en el respaldo, metiendo las piernas debajo de las cortinas y las sábanas y permitiéndole a Prongs acurrucarse en su pecho.   
-Tranquilo, Jamie.. todo está bien...   
James negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.   
-¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¡Nada está bien!- exclamó, sin preocuparse por despertar a Remus o Peter, que todavía dormían en sus respectivas camas. Pero eso era lo de menos. No sabía cómo explicarle a Sirius lo que había soñado; la terrible desesperación por la que había pasado.. Sentir la impotencia de verles llevárselo frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle... Levantó sus ojos llorosos y se encontró con los de Padfoot, que lo miraban fija y confundidamente. Volvió a abrazarlo.   
-No te vayas nunca, Sirius. No quiero perderte...   
Las mejillas del aludido comenzaron a tornarse de un bonito color escarlata y James se dio cuenta de cómo las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaban debajo de sus oídos. Levantó nuevamente la mirada.   
-..n..no voy a irme.. no te dejaré jamás, James.. eres lo que más quiero en éste mundo... jamás te dejaría solo..- balbuceó Black, con la boca temblando ligeramente. Prongs trató de sonreír. Estiró ligeramente el cuello hasta llegar a la altura de Padfoot y, tímidamente, le besó con cariño los labios cerrados. Sirius se encogió de hombros al contacto, pero no dijo nada.   
Tal vez esperaba algo más...   
Prongs volvió a hundir el rostro entre la pijama de su amigo y sus sollozos se fueron controlando poco a poco. Era increíble la manera en la que un chico de 17 años podía verse tan frágil después de tener un mal sueño.. Sirius lo sabía muy bien. Fue por esa misma fragilidad y ternura que desprendía a cada gesto o palabra que se había enamorado de él... Era como un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño.. y él quería ser quien rellenara ese hueco en la vida de su mejor amigo. Lo apretó más hacia sí; tan fuerte que James perdió el aliento por un instante.   
-Sirius..-jadeó, aferrando la tela del pijama entre sus puños. -..yo... necesito que me perdones...   
Sirius arqueó una ceja.   
-..no.. no he querido hacerte sentir mal todo éste tiempo.... Sabes realmente cuánto significas para mí.. sabes que podría darlo y dejarlo todo por ti, pero...   
Padfoot enterró la nariz entre el cabello negro y desordenado de Potter, como sabiendo lo que venía.   
-..en realidad no quiero perderte por una estupidez así...   
¿Estupidez? ¿James pensaba que todo lo que Sirius sentía era una maldita estupidez?   
Sintió un nuevo ataque de ira recorrerle las venas, pero supo controlarse. Después de todo él era James Potter. El chico con el cual no podía permanecer enfadado por más de 5 segundos seguidos..   
-..no quiero que me odies... realmente te necesito tanto..   
Enrojeció más.   
-Necesito de tu voz; de tus sonrisas; de tus miradas; de tus abrazos; necesito poder respirar tu aroma y saber que siempre estarás aquí para mí... No quiero que me odies, Sirius..   
Black sonrió vagamente, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo.   
-Yo no te odio, James.. nunca podría odiarte.... jamás.. porque eres todo lo que tengo en la vida; lo que más quiero y necesito... yo tampoco deseo perderte por algo así... no deseo perderte por nada... perdóname tú a mí por..   
Se calló. James había vuelto a besarle... Lo derribó poco a poco sobre la cama y, una vez debajo de las cobijas, se aferró fuertemente a él. La oscuridad de las cortinas que les abrazaban envolvieron los últimos suspiros.   
Esa fue la última vez que se besaron... 

----------------------------

Todo era igual que antes. ¿Verdad que sí? Todo era igual. Pasaban largas horas juntos, conviviendo, conversando, riendo y jugando como siempre. James había vuelto a confiarle sus secretos a Sirius y Padfoot había recuperado su alegría. Los calderos de los Slytherin volvían a explotar en las clases de pociones y las excursiones nocturnas a las cocinas también habían vuelto. Nuevamente se abrazaban, nuevamente se miraban durante largos periodos de tiempo por el simple deseo de hacerlo y de nuevo se metían bajo la vieja capa de invisibilidad de James para poder salir por las noches de luna llena e ir a jugar con Moony. Todo era igual, todo había regresado a la normalidad.   
Todo, menos lo que dentro de ambos corazones crecía día con día.   
Incluso, de vez en cuando, James se sorprendía a sí mismo rayoneando sus deberes con pequeñas letras que ponían **SB** o dibujando pequeños perritos negros en los bordes de los pergaminos. Nunca se los mostró a nadie; los destrozaba apenas se daba cuenta. Y es que se había prometido a sí mismo arrancarse del corazón todo lo que sentía por Black, no importando que éste sangrara al hacerlo.   
Sirius, en cambio, se contentaba con seguir igual que antes. Su amor ya no era secreto para ninguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera para el mismo James. Ya no tenía que continuar tejiendo complicadas declaraciones, pero disfrutaba con poder seguir viendo en todo momento del día a Prongs. Seguir respirando su aroma, escuchando su voz. Sintiendo sus miradas que le erizaban la espalda y recibir sus buenos días cada amanecer. La euforia había vuelto a hacer presa de él, y ahora, orgullosamente, podría gritarle a cualquiera que finalmente había descubierto el dulce sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo.   
Pronto terminaría el ciclo escolar y por lo tanto la final de quidditch y los EXTASI's venían en camino. Los entrenamientos se habían triplicado; los estudios cuadruplicado. James Potter y Sirius Black eran los más interesados en ambas cosas. Habían sido dos de los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts había recibido desde que un cierto ganador por servicios especiales al colegio apellidado Riddle había abandonado la escuela hacía 23 años. Si no eran prefectos era porque simplemente habían rechazado el cargo. Bromistas sin igual; un par de _payasos_, como solía describirles Madame Rosmerta, dueña del restaurante favorito de todo brujo que hubiese visitado Hogsmeade. El pequeño detalle que les hacía diferentes a apenas un par de semanas atrás, era uno que Remus Lupin no había podido dejar de notar:   
_No habían vuelto a dormir juntos._   
Tampoco coqueteaban con las chicas, y eso que estas se les ofrecían descaradamente.   
En realidad estaban -¿cómo decirlo?-, _reservándose_ para sí mismos para cuando llegase el momento..   
El problema era que Lupin no sabía qué o cuándo podía ser ese momento. Y algo, muy en el fondo, le daba muy mala espina respecto a la relación con esos dos. No quería que fuesen a lastimarse uno al otro tan profundamente como para poder solucionarlo después.. Se despedazarían totalmente, como hacía pocos días lo habían estado haciendo, y ya nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía miedo... No le gustaba ver a Sirius llorar. No le gustaba sentir distante a James. Realmente los quería mucho como para verles sufrir.. Pero si estaba en sus manos el poder hacer algo para evitarlo, por seguro estaba que lo haría. Fue así mismo, la mañana de la final de quidditch, de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, cuando lo inevitable sucedió.. 

----------------------------

-_¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, FLINT!! ¡¿DICES QUE NO VISTE QUE ERA EL ESTÓMAGO DE WOOD?! ¡¡¡CÓMPRATE UNAS GAFAS, IMBÉCIL!!!_- la estridente voz de Jeffrey Jordan, un chico moreno y de cabello muy rizado que hacía de comentarista durante los partidos de quidditch. Estaba ahora demasiado indignado por el golpe a traición que Marcus Flint, capitán y golpeador del equipo de Slytherin, había asestado con su bate en el estómago de Eldrick Wood, el guardián, que no había soportado mucho tiempo más en el aire después de eso y había caído en picada a tierra, donde su brazo se había doblado en una muy curiosa posición.   
Minerva McGonagall se unió a los insultos de Jordan hasta que, minutos después, el cuerpo de Wood, transportado en una camilla por la enfermera en turno, hubiese desaparecido por una esquina del campo de quidditch.   
Los Slytherin jugaban sucio. Demasiado sucio para gusto de cualquiera excepto ellos mismos. Mundungus Fletcher, jefe de la casa de la serpiente, simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y fruncido el seño de forma alarmante, cosa que solamente podía significar que esa tarde Flint tendría una muy interesante conversación con el profesor de pociones.   
Fletcher, muy extrañamente a alguien proveniente de Slytherin, era un profesor justo y de buenos modales, a quien no le agradaba para nada que sus alumnos hicieran trampa. Ni siquiera en quidditch...   
-_¡¡NO!! ¡Otros 10 para Slytherin! ¡¡Aaaah, so bestias!! ¡Se aprovechan sólo porque el tramposo de su capitán nos ha dejado sin guardián! ¡¡Pero ya verán que ni así van a ganar!! ¡¡Potter, Lupin y Black siguen siendo los mejores!! ¡¡¡Vamos chicos, yo sé que ustedes pueden!!!_- la multitud de Gryffindor secundó el rugido y los tres cazadores hicieron un rodeo, sonriendo, y dirigiéndose de prisa hacia los aros de Slytherin, después de haberle quitado la quaffle a Matthew Lestrange, uno de los cazadores.   
Remus bordeó a Flint, pisándole el rostro _accidentalmente_ y voló con más fuerza hacia los aros. Sirius Black iba detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones (N/a: ¿Esa frase vale? Es decir.. no van caminando, van volando o.oUu..), y seguido muy de cerca por James, que cerraba la formación de flecha. Enfurruñado, Flint batió su bate y arrojó una bludger que pasó zumbando muy cerca del rostro de Lupin, antes de que éste arrojara la quaffle hacia Sirius Black. Encantado, Padfoot sobrevoló por encima de los demás, todavía cazado por James, y justo antes de arrojar la quaffle, como le hizo creer al guardián, James se hizo con ella y anotó los siguientes 10 tantos.   
-_¡¡120-100 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!!_- chilló Jordan, eufórico. Los Gryffindor saltaron sobre sus asientos de pronto y el estadio permaneció en silencio. Una carrera apresurada acababa de dar inicio. Filius Weasley, seguido muy de cerca por el buscador de Slytherin, bajaba en picada hacia el suelo, estirando la mano lo más que podía. Los demás aguantaron la respiración, no así James, que se había dedicado a meter una y otra vez la quaffle en los aros, aprovechando que los bateadores y cazadores de Slytherin estaban demasiado ocupados deseándole suerte a su buscador. El guardián era un obstáculo insignificante si los demás no estaban. Marcus Flint giró la mirada y sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas.   
-_¡¡Pero qué veo!! ¿Cuántos goles llevas, Potter? ¡¡7!! ¡¡¡190-100 a favor de Gryffindor!!! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!_- gritó el comentarista, abrazándose del tablero y llorando ríos de lágrimas exageradas. Los buscadores continuaban bajando. La atención de Jordan regresó a ellos.   
-_¡¡Weasley la tiene, la tiene!! ¡¡Vamos, Weasley!! ¡¡¡¡YA ES TUYA!!! ¡Y SÍIIIII! ¡¡WEASLEY TIENE LA...!_   
-¡¡¡AAAAAAARGH!!!   
Un grito de dolor rasgó el campo, atrayendo a todas las miradas como un imán. James Potter caía en picada hacia el pasto, tal cual Wood minutos antes. Los presentes ahogaron un grito y, como impulsado por un rayo, Sirius Black salió disparado hacia él. Lo detuvo a pocos metros de tocar el suelo y la escoba cayó pesadamente, haciendo un pequeño agujero en el suelo con la punta del mango. Todos los demás miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, profesores y algunos otros alumnos bajaron hasta él y se arremolinaron en torno a ambos cazadores. Prongs tenía una herida en la frente, desde donde escurría un hilillo de sangre. Lupin volvió la mirada hacia Flint, que miraba hacia abajo, horrorizado y con el bate aferrado en una mano.   
-_¡¡MARCUS FLINT!! ¡¡¡¡A MI DESPACHO AHORA MISMO!!!!_- la voz del profesor Fletcher, aumentada por un _Sonorus_.   
Colérico, Sirius apretó a James entre sus brazos y se arrodilló sobre el paso.   
-James.. ¡James, despierta! ¡¡James!! ¡¡Alguien llame a la señora Pomfrey, rápido!!   
Peter Pettigrew fue el primero en salir corriendo, pero varios chicos más le secundaron y rebasaron en poco tiempo.   
-James..- repitió Padfoot, preocupado y al borde de las lágrimas. Los anteojos de Prongs habían caído al suelo y se habían roto con el impacto; estaban a pocos metros de ellos. -James, despierta, por favor.. James...- gimió, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.   
Unos difuminados ojos azules lo miraron de pronto, abriéndose lentamente. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verle despertar.   
-¡James, que bueno que..!- se calló de golpe. Prongs lo había sujetado por el rostro y había unido suavemente sus labios a los de él por unos segundos. Al cabo de ese tiempo, se separó ligeramente de él y volvió a cerrar los ojos.   
-._..Sirius... no vayas a romper nunca tu promesa... nunca..._- jadeó, fuera de sí mismo y con una voz ausente. Le sonrió ligeramente. -_Me gustas mucho, Black. ¿Ye te lo había dicho?_   
Todos los presentes fueron dominados por un silencio sepulcral.   
-_Me parece que sí... perdóname.._- terminó, antes de caer inconsciente entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. 

----------------------------   
_I feel the changing season will see my promise broken._   
----------------------------

**Notas:** A ver, a uds, chamac@s del mal®, ¡¿Quién rayos les dijo que éste fic tendría continuaxión?! xDD Nein, en serio... el FINAL fue el primer capítulo. Se trataba de un one shot o.oUu... Pero como prácticamente todas las personas ke me dejaron review me pidieron continuaxión, pues... Un capítulo más o.o... Sé ke el final me kedó medio extraño x) Pero es ke en realidad no había pensado en cómo sucedería.. o mejor dicho "qué sucedería". Y pues iaaaa.. dexidí dejarle en ke todo mundo se enterara de lo que James sentía por Sirius XD ¡Por xierto! ¡¡Buenas notixiaaaaaaaaas!! ^o^ Ya tengo beta o.o.. **Myrtle**, xque fue la primera en pedírmelo ^_____^.. aunque te vea online 2 vexes por semana ¬¬.. en realidad ya había penxado en pedírtelo a ti :PUu Eres la terxera persona de ff.net con la ke hablo un poco más dexentemente o_oUu (las primeras son mi prima Ele-chan y mi sobrina Arwen :) aunque caxi no las veo xque ellas son de España y io me conecto a altas horas de la madrugada por aiá ~.~Uu cuando akí vienen siendo las 8 o 9 pm xDDUu) En fin. Muchas graxias a: 

**Myrtle:** ¿Rompértelo por qué? O_o.. Dudo mucho que haia algo de malo en ser beta de 2 personas, digo io o.oUu.. Ok, ia tienes el empleo :3 ¡Claro que se puede O.ó! Muchas gracias por tu aiuda ^-^ Ya lo modifiqué 2 veces, espero que ahora sí te haya gustado ¬¬...   
**Werden:** ¿Bueno, bueno? ¿Me 'cactas, pareja?® O.óUu Pues según ia se había acabado ._.U.. igual.... pronto seguiré con los otros fics (espero :S), éste es solamente una historia corta, así que no te preocupes :)   
**Nury:** *O*.. ¡Aaah, me chiflas! TT (emocionas, ensanchas mi ego o.o) ¡Eso es lo ke estoy haxiendo, sobrina! >0Uu.. Sé que son guapos u_úU No era necesario repetirlo :P   
**Undomiel:** A mí también :P La verdad, veo que el pobre Sirius SIEMPRE tiene el papel del seme en la relación y que hace sufrir a Lupin todo el tiempo y bla bla bla.. ahora quise que la cosa fuera al revés.. pero con Jamsie como el seme xD Graxias por la traducción o.o! Veo que no kedó mal entonces :3 ¿Tienes la letra en español? ¿¿Me la pasas?? iOi Es que io nada más la tengo en inglés/japonés ._. (el nombre de cada chap -que aparece al final- es una parte de la misma) Akí está el siguiente capítulo ^-^ ¡Yo también los amo! iOi   
**Polgara:** xD Cuánta sinceridad junta® x3 Ah, no importa. Mi fiebre Sirius/Remus desapareció hace como 4 meses, pero sigue pareciéndome una linda pareja :) Que bueno que te gustó ^.^   
**Jeru:** Thankx n.n..   
**Remus Lupin:** Wuajaja, a mí también me gustaba mucho ese **final**, pero ia vex cómo es la gente o.oUu... Nein, hija mía; no pidas a nadie axí... además, si ia tenías a makako, ¿para ké lo dejabas entonxes sólo con su makaka vida®? xDDUu.. errr...   
**Hally Black:** O.o!.. No, gracias.. x_x... Me alegra que aún así te haia gustado ^_^U ¿Un final feliz? ..lo dudo mucho... pero veré qué puedo hacer o.o! 

¡Wiiii, 8 reviews! ^____^ (¿En dónde está el tuyo, Farina? ;_;) Yo le calculaba como 5 :P Debo agradecer a Myrtle por su ayuda con éste chap y primer trabajo como mi beta :) ¡Thankx! Te voy a mandar hacer una estatua, mujer T.T... Encenderé una veladora por tu alma o.o!...   
..y hablando de almas...... ia leí la muerte de Sirius... hace 2 horas que estoy llorando (me crean o no).. se siente horrible. 

----------------------------   
shiniramen@hotmail.com **©Ed.** Junio, 2003.


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer:** _Blurry Eyes_ le pertenece a _L'Arc~en~Ciel_, _Harry Potter_ y relacionados a _J. Rowling_. La historia es míiiiiiaaaaa~!! (lero lero >P)   
**Advertencia:** *slash* No se deje al alcanxe de homofóbicos y/o abuelitas con problemas cardiovasculares.. puede ser contraproducente :3Uu   
**Dedicatoria:** Para Sirius Black. El mejor amigo, padrino y persona jamás posible en la historia de la literatura universal... Descansa en paz. Todos tus fans de echaremos de menos... 

----------------------------   
**¤-Blurry Eyes-¤**   
----------------------------

-_Papá_ Henry llegará pronto.. resiste, James... Es sólo un golpe, es cosa de nada... Nos hemos caído miles de veces de la escoba; Remus nos ha dado tundas mucho más fuertes que un simple golpe de bate... No te puede pasar nada.....- una voz. Casi un susurro. Una súplica ahogada. Los sollozos se mezclaban con las palabras de la nueva desesperación. ¿Adónde habían ido los días en que las caídas eran meras experiencias que se recordaban con risas los siguientes días? Claro que Sirius sabía perfectamente cuando los golpes y los accidentes podían acarrearte muchos más si es que los obtenías gracias a un hechizo fallido.. Era cosa común dentro de las familias de magos tenebrosos.* Volvió a sollozar, enterrando el rostro entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de la enfermería.   
Estaban solos.   
Madame Pomfrey había corrido a todos los fans de James, amigos, compañeros y profesores, alegando que el chico en cuestión necesitaba descansar.   
Pero no pudo alejar a Sirius..   
El dolor en sus ojos y la desesperación que reflejaban le llegaron al corazón y finalmente no pudo mas que asentir y pedirle que no hiciera mucho ruido. Ahora ella se encontraba curando de las heridas de Wood, detrás de un biombo muy separado al de James Potter.   
Los ojos azules se desviaron hacia la ventana, por donde la luz del atardecer se filtraba por el medio de las cortinas. Pronto oscurecería; el cielo se había teñido de un amarillo brillante y las paredes parecían de oro. Era un amarillo demasiado extraño como para ser real.. Seguramente pronto llovería.   
La final de quidditch había terminado con un satisfactorio 240-100 a favor de Gryffindor, pero nadie había querido aceptar la copa. No, nadie que no fuese James Potter podría poner sus manos sobre ella antes que los demás. Pero hacía más de medio día que permanecía inconsciente, encerrado en la enfermería junto con Madame Pomfrey, Eldrick Wood y Sirius Black, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.   
El rumor de que en realidad James ya estaba bien, pero que había convencido a la enfermera para poder quedarse ahí con Sirius el resto de la tarde y de la noche, había corrido como luz en un cable desde que todos habían podido confirmar los demás rumores, que alegaban sobre _algo_ entre Sirius Black y James Potter. Cosa que las fans se habían negado a creer...   
...hasta esa tarde.   
Y es que en realidad era algo tan lógico..   
Habían crecido juntos, apegados el uno al otro como ninguno. Eran hermanos por pacto e incluso vivían juntos desde hacía más de un año**... ¿Qué más podría necesitar un detractor para comenzar a correr los chismes?   
Un beso era un buen comienzo.   
-_Para lo que me importa que lo sepan..._- apretó más fuertemente las sábanas entre sus puños. La respiración calmada de Prongs le llenaba los oídos, como música de fondo, y era lo único que necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien.. que todo **estaba** bien.... El reloj de la pared marcó las 7 en punto y, sin darse cuenta, se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre el colchón donde su mejor amigo dormía. Sonrió ligeramente e, inconsciente de sus actos, se inclinó lentamente hacia él..   
Casi había rozado sus labios, cuando un sonido afuera de las cortinas del biombo le hizo dar un salto y ponerse de pie, asustado. La puerta de la enfermería acababa de abrirse y unos pasos apresurados entraban por ellos.   
-¡Señora Pomfrey!   
Sirius volvió a saltar. Sonrió aliviado y salió de prisa del privado de James, desde donde pudo observar a un hombre joven, alto, delgado, de piel tostada, de ojos marrones, un cabello negro muy revuelto y que además usaba gafas.   
-¡Papá!- exclamó, caminando hacia él.   
-¡¡Sirius!! Gracias a Merlín que te encuentro; ¿en dónde está la señora Pomfrey? ¿¿Y James?? ¿¿¿Cómo está él??? ¡Mira que si le ha pasado algo malo, juro que soy capaz de enviar a Azkaban a ese muchacho imbécil que..!   
-¡¡Henry, por el amor de dios!! ¡¿Qué palabras son esas?!   
-¡Ah! ¡¡Poppy!!- el hombre se dirigió hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la tomó por los hombros. -¡James! ¿¿Cómo está?? ¿¿Puedo verlo??   
La mujer sonrió ligeramente y asintió un poco.   
-Primero tranquilízate, Henry.- dijo ella, y Henry Potter tuvo que soltarla y controlar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. -James está aquí y por el momento continua inconsciente. No hemos querido utilizar un _enervate_ con él porque consideramos que le hará bien el recuperarse mientras se encuentra dormido, pero ya está mucho mejor. Fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso sí, y tal vez no despierte pronto.. pero he hecho hasta lo imposible por él y lo más probable es que después de esto, lo único que obtenga sea una cicatriz en la frente (N/a: Que irónico o.oU).. pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que le suceda nada malo.   
Tanto Henry Potter como Sirius escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras de Poppy Pomfrey, tratando de entenderlas y digerirlas lo más rápido posible. James estaba mal todavía, tardaría mucho en despertar, pero lo más probable era que al final todo saliera bien.. Sirius suspiró, irritado, y el padre de James se cruzó de brazos.   
-Pero Flint va a escucharme.. Lo que su hijo le ha hecho a **mi pequeño** James no se va a quedar así, ¿Escucharon?   
Sirius miró a su _padre_ con determinación, dándole a entender que recibía todo su apoyo, pero la enfermera carraspeó.   
-No creo que sea conveniente. El señor Flint ya ha sido suspendido por el jefe de su casa y en estos momentos está llevando a cabo sus castigos. ¿Crees que sea necesario meterlo en más problemas todavía con su padre?   
Henry fulminó a la mujer con su mirada marrón y la señora Pomfrey se encogió de hombros.   
-Es sólo una opinión.. no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua. James pronto estará bien y no creo que le guste que su padre se meta en problemas por su culpa..   
-¡¡Pero es que no fue su culpa!!- gritó Padfoot, indignado. -El.. el idiota de Flint lo golpeó premeditadamente y...- sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, lastimándole las palmas, y bajó la mirada al suelo, dejando que algunos mechones ocultaran sus ojos azules. -..y yo no hice nada para evitarlo...- gruñó. -¿Qué clase de amigo soy? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo puedo considerarme si no estuve ahí para proteger a James cuando me necesitó?!- y en ese instante hubiese roto a llorar de rabia e impotencia, si no fuese porque Henry lo abrazó de pronto con fuerza y le sacudió el cabello con brusco afecto.   
-No fue tu culpa, Sirius.. bastante hiciste con evitar que tocara suelo y se rompiera todos los huesos... no pudiste hacer más. No fue culpa de nadie salvo de ese...   
-¡Henry!   
-...bueno, ustedes me entienden...- bufó el señor Potter, mirando hacia el techo, donde un sencillo candelabro iluminaba la estancia. De pronto su mirada oscura giró hasta la mujer frente a él. -¿Puedo verlo?   
-Adelante. Está en la última cama de la derecha. Solamente trata de no despertarlo (si es que puedes), ¿Está bien?   
El hombre asintió; soltó suavemente a Sirius, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la susodicha cama, dejando a la enfermera seguir con lo suyo. James estaba ahí. Echado sobre la cama, con un vendaje sangrado alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo su frente como una pañoleta, permitiéndole a algunos mechones crispados caer sobre él y a otros levantarse en curiosas formas. Los ojos cerrados y sin gafas. La señora Pomfrey se había encargado de transfigurar su túnica de quidditch por una cómoda pijama y una sábana blanca le cubría hasta la cintura, mientras él seguía durmiendo plácidamente.   
Henry rumió algo que sonó a _infelices_ y a Sirius le volvieron a entrar unas terribles ganas de ir a partirle la cara a Flint. Frunciendo el seño, Henry Potter se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Sirius, y tomó la mano de su hijo con ternura.   
-No te preocupes, James..- susurró, con la voz calmada y lenta. -..todo estará bien.. papá está contigo y no va a dejarte....- el joven, tendido sobre la cama, pareció estremecerse ligeramente. Pero no despertó. Sirius tenía los nervios de punta. -Sirius..- dijo el señor Potter, mirando a su protegido con una mirada de preocupación. -Quédate un rato con él.. quiero ir a hablar con Mundungus Flecher hoy mismo. Mañana temprano tendré que irme y no quiero que ese chico Flint se quede sin recibir un castigo de mi parte... ¿Está bien?   
Sirius asintió, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba ligeramente. Henry se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Le frotó la cabeza cariñosamente con una mano y luego salió de detrás del biombo a pasos largos. Se despidió rápida y temporalmente de la señora Pomfrey y sus pisadas se perdieron por el corredor de la izquierda.   
Padfoot volvió a sentarse donde antes y a clavar la mirada en los párpados cerrados de su mejor amigo. Todavía estaba preocupado.. Y es que, pese a que la señora Pomfrey dijera que todo estaría bien, él no podría sentirse a gusto hasta que James no abriese los ojos... Y él estaría ahí en el momento en que eso sucediera, porque nadie podría separarle de él. Las clases le importaban un comino. Ya se actualizaría después, ahora lo más importante era *él*... Suspiró.   
Así había sido siempre. Incluso antes de que se escapase de casa y fuera a vivir con James y su familia. Los Potter le habían cuidado desde que era muy pequeño, pero fue hasta la edad de 16 cuando decidió que no podía tolerar más a sus padres y decidió permanecer junto a su mejor amigo toda la vida. Estaba tan agradecido con los padres de James por haberle aceptado como a un segundo hijo, que no se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llamarle _papá_ a Henry Potter y _mamá_ a su esposa. Realmente tenía ya tanto tiempo de haber empezado a hacerlo, que no recordaba bien cuándo fue la primera vez. Y a ellos parecía no molestarles en lo absoluto.   
Igual, siempre se referían a él y a James como a _sus hijos_ y les querían a ambos por igual.. pero era siempre James el que se metía en más problemas. A veces por su culpa, otras veces no. Pero siempre era James quien terminaba en cama, con alguna pierna rota. Y eran esas veces cuando él permanecía a su lado, sin dormir y vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Prongs hasta que éste volvía a abrir los ojos.   
Siempre sus primeras miradas fueron para él... y eso no iba a cambiar.   
Se incorporó sobre la silla, temblorosamente, y miró por el biombo de reojo. Su _padre_ todavía no tenía para cuándo volver. Miró nuevamente a James, durmiendo placidamente, y se inclinó para besar su frente. Sintió un estremecimiento y de pronto estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Una mano le había sujetado por el brazo, jalándole hacia la cama, y no pudo dejar escapar un gemido al caer sobre ella, justo encima del cuerpo de Prongs......quien ya no estaba desmayado.   
Los ojos azules se conectaron con los borrosos y se miraron fijamente por un momento.   
-J..James... Prongs, Prongs, ¡Prongs! ¿¿C..cómo te sientes?? ¿¿¿¿No te duele nada???? Prongs..   
James Potter torció sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, y sus mejillas ruborizadas por la fiebre se pusieron todavía más coloradas. Apretó a Sirius por el brazo y con su mano libre le rodeó el cuello.   
Padfoot no supo que pasó. Una fuerza magnética le atrajo hacia James de golpe, involucrando todo su cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos por reflejo al verle a él cerrar los suyos.   
-Sirius...   
Nuevamente el sabor de los labios de Prongs, igual que siempre, el mismo sabor único e indescriptible que tenía tiempo sin poder saborear. El sabor mezcla del dulce y el amargo; de la sal y el azúcar; del ácido que te quema la piel y la suave textura de la miel.. Un sabor como nunca antes había probado. El veneno que entraba por su boca y carcomía su garganta. El único veneno que quería probar.. Los labios en los que quería permanecer atrapado para siempre, perdido entre la basta gama de sabores y aromas deliciosos. Jadeó, en busca de aire, y se despegó ligeramente del rostro de James.   
-J..James...   
-Sirius, yo...   
-¡Sirius!   
Ambos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo. Giraron la mirada al frente, y luego de 3 segundos, el rostro de Henry Potter apareció por la abertura del biombo, frunciendo el seño.   
-El infeliz de Fletcher me impidió hacer algo, ¿Sabes? Dijo que yo no tenía nada qué hacer con sus alumnos y.. ¡James!- toda muestra de enfado se desvaneció de su rostro de inmediato, al ver a su hijo mirarle con ojos confusos.   
-P.. ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?   
El hombre entró hasta él, a grandes zancadas, mientras sonreía ampliamente, y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.   
-¡Caray, ¿así me demuestras la alegría que te da verme?! Vine hasta acá para asegurarme de que estabas bien y de que le pondrían a ese muchacho estúpido..   
-¡Henry!   
-...a ese muchacho el castigo que se merecía..- terminó, ignorando los rostros burlones de sus dos _hijos_ ante el reproche lejano de la enfermera. -¡Pero me da mucho gusto ver que ya estás mejor! Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?   
James arqueó una ceja, confundido, y de pronto una punzada en su frente le hizo llevar la mano hasta la herida abierta. Abrió los ojos.   
-¿Qué fue lo que..?   
Sirius y Henry se vieron de reojo, luego lo vieron a él.   
-¿No lo recuerdas?   
Prongs se quedó callado, tratando de recordar, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron sombras e imágenes difuminadas. ¿Recordar? ¿¿Acaso había algo _especial_ que tendría que recordar?? Negó torpemente con la cabeza. Henry frunció el seño.   
-Marcus Flint intentó romperte la cabeza con un bate. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.... o tal vez el golpe te aturdió más de lo que pensábamos... En todo caso, tienes que descansar. Iré a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, ahora regreso.- dijo el hombre, sonriendo y dándoles la espalda. -¡Señora Pomfrey!   
La enfermera le respondió desde el otro lado de la enfermería.   
Sirius Black miró a James.   
-O..oye, James...   
Éste se retorció sobre la cama y se incorporó hasta que pudo recargarse contra la pared.   
-¿De verdad no recuerdas _nada_?- siguió Black, tragando saliva. James le miró con esos adorables y tiernos ojos borrosos y enrojeció.   
-¿Recordar de qué? Solamente me acuerdo haber visto a Flint volar hacia mí, y después.. nada... Desperté aquí.. contigo...- lo miró fijamente. -¿Por qué? ¿¿Acaso he olvidado algo?? ¿Era muy importante? Dime..   
Las mejillas de Sirius enrojecieron a un nivel imposible y carraspeó, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.   
-N..no.. no te preocupes, Prongs...- sonrió. -No era nada..   
-Pero...   
-¡Vaya, señor Potter, veo que se recupera usted muy rápido!- la voz de la señora Pomfrey, acercándose a ellos con la varita en su mano derecha y seguida muy de cerca por Henry Potter. -Yo no lo daba por consciente hasta pasado mañana, cuando mucho... Pero por lo visto usted tenía otros planes. -_¡Thermos!_- golpeó suavemente la punta de la varita contra la cabeza de James y acto seguido ésta se iluminó de un tenue color carmín. -La fiebre bajó un poco, eso está bien... ¡Henry, tráeme un paquete de vendas nuevo, por favor!   
El señor Potter gruñó y salió del lugar a pasos largos.   
La medibruja miró de reojo a Sirius, quien observaba a James con ojos curiosos, y sonrió ligeramente.   
-Creo que lo mejor sería que el señor Black fuese a cenar. Seguramente todavía encontrará algo, y no deseo tener un paciente nuevo hospitalizado por anemia..   
-Pero...   
-Nada de peros. El señor Potter ya se encuentra mucho mejor, como podrá ver, y no es necesario que se quede más tiempo con él. Puede volver después de cenar y darse un baño, si así lo desea.   
Sirius quiso objetar algo, pero la enfermera lo estaba viendo con unos ojos tan apremiantes que por un momento le recordaron a los de la madre de James cuando los enviaba a dormir. Asintió, con un bufido, y miró a James.   
-No me tardo, James.. trata de dormir.   
Prongs le sonrió débilmente, y a Sirius le pareció una escena tan adorable.. Evitando el tener que sonrojarse delante de la señora Pomfrey, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la enfermería.   
Henry Potter regresó segundos después de él.   
-¿Y a ese qué le pasa? Por poco y me atropella..   
James amplió su sonrisa y dejó escapar una risa desanimada. La enfermera simplemente suspiró. Henry miró a su hijo con una mirada afectuosa.. 

---------------------------- El sonido sordo quebró el silencio de la oscuridad de aquel corredor vacío. El cuerpo de Marcus Flint cayó pesadamente al suelo, con un gemido.   
-Solamente recuerda..- dijo una voz ligeramente ronca y resentida. -.. la próxima vez que vuelvas a intentar ponerle un dedo encima a _mi_ James, la tanda será doble..- luego se dio la media vuelta, ignorando la mirada de odio que el Slytherin le dedicaba, y se encaminó hacia la enfermería.   
Remus Lupin le esperaba un poco más adelante, abrazando un grueso libro de pociones y frunciendo el seño alarmantemente. Su insignia de prefecto brilló bajo un destello de la luz plateada de la luna, que se colaba por las ventanas, y miró fijamente a Sirius Black con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Sirius también lo miró, de reojo.   
-¿Qué?   
El licántropo negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente, nivelando su paso al del animago. -Nada..- murmuró, torciendo los labios ligeramente. -Pero la próxima vez que golpees a alguien, recuerda no hacerlo frente a mí... no quiero que digan que están exentos de mí solamente porque son mis amigos..   
Black sonrió amargamente.   
-Mi amigo el prefecto. Claro. No le gusta que le vean metido en problemas ni siquiera si se trata de defender a uno de sus mejores amigos...- bufó. -Requisitos para ser prefecto, seguramente. Por eso me alegro de haber rehuido a ese cargo. James y yo..   
-James y yo, James y yo. ¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa que **no** sea James? Sabes que no puedo dar preferencias, ni siquiera si se trata de ustedes.. pero haría cualquier cosa también por mis amigos, no importa si tuviese que renunciar a mi cargo de prefecto.   
Pero Sirius no escuchó lo demás. Se había detenido algunos pasos atrás, y Remus se detuvo también al darse cuenta de que no lo seguía. -¿Ahora qué?   
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de si _no sé hablar de algo que no sea James_?   
Remus frunció el seño.   
-Pues eso mismo. ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a cansarme de ustedes dos... Sirius dijo, James dijo.. Me gusta James, me gusta Sirius... Todo el día recibo mensajes interceptados que deberían llegar directamente a ustedes, pero en vez de eso me llegan a mí.. ¿Por qué no pueden ser lo suficientemente valientes y admitir que se aman? Críos..- gruñó, volviendo a andar a pasos largos y pesados.   
Padfoot se quedó parado en donde mismo, mirando fijamente la nuca del licántropo y sintiendo que sus mejillas hervían. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?   
_¿James le hablaba de él? ¿¿James le decía que lo **amaba**??_   
-James...- parecía que iba siendo tiempo de hacer algo al respecto. 

---------------------------- -James..   
-¿Sí?   
Prongs giró la cabeza y miró a su padre, sentado junto a su cama y tratando de engullir un poco de la cena que les habían servido.   
Henry Potter subió su mirada hasta toparse con la de su hijo y le sonrió ligeramente. Tragó el bocado que tenía dentro de su boca y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para beber jugo de calabaza y mantener viva la curiosidad de su hijo.   
Finalmente dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y carraspeó.   
-¿Hay algo que desees decirme?- preguntó solamente, sin dejar de sonreír.   
James frunció el seño, confundido, y negó suavemente con su adolorida cabeza.   
-N..no que yo sepa.. ¿Por qué?   
Los ojos avellanas de Henry brillaron ligeramente por detrás de sus delgadas gafas ovaladas.   
-No.. solamente preguntaba. Ya sabes que si deseas decirle algo a alguien, siempre puedes confiar en mí.. ¿Verdad?   
El chico permaneció sentado, mirando a su padre fijamente, hasta que aquella mirada tan penetrante le hizo enrojecer y desviar la mirada.   
-S..sí..   
Luego se volvieron a quedar callados, y Henry continuó con su labor de terminarse su siempre bien recibida cena, preparada especialmente para él por sus adorados elfos de Hogwarts; pero el rubor en las mejillas de Prongs no disminuyó ni un poco, puesto que, a pesar de haberle dicho a su padre que no tenía nada que contarle, muy dentro de su pecho, su corazón bombeaba sentimientos que trataban de hacerse paso por su garganta, rasgando su pecho poco a poco. Le dolía. Se llevó una mano hasta el punto en el que el cuello deja de ser cuello para comenzar a ser pecho y gimió ligeramente. Su padre lo miró.   
-¿¿Qué sucede?? ¿¿Te sientes mal??   
El chico negó nuevamente, pero no respondió. Miró de reojo a su padre, quien también lo observaba fijamente, y se ruborizó todavía más.   
-E..en realidad...   
Henry dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, como preparándose para una esperada confesión de parte de su hijo. Prongs lo notó y se encogió de hombros. Giró la mirada hacia la ventana, por la cual podían apreciarse los oscuros jardines de Hogwarts. Las manecillas del reloj sonaban fuerte y pesadamente en sus oídos, y la cabeza le punzaba más que nunca. Suspiró, nervioso.   
-En realidad.. sí tengo algo que decirte...   
El señor Potter permaneció en silencio, esperando que aquel _algo_ fuese confiado a él por voluntad propia.   
-¿Sabes? ..hay... hay alguien.. hay alguien que me gusta mucho...   
Su papá sonrió ampliamente y de pronto se puso de pie.   
-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!- los ojos borrosos de James lo miraron, confundidos, y no pudo más que sonreír triunfalmente. -Puedo verlo en tus ojos, James.. Puedo _sentirlo_.. estás enamorado y eso puede respirarse a kilómetros a la redonda. Cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente observador podría darse cuenta..- suspiró. -Y no debes olvidarte de que yo soy tu padre y a mí no puedes ocultarme nada...- el estado de las mejillas de James no mejoró en absoluto con el discurso de su padre. -¿Y quién es? ¡Una chica hermosa, seguramente! ¡¡Gryffindor, cómo no!! ¿Lily Evans, acaso?- James lo miró, alarmado. -Hablaste mucho de ella el verano anterior, y... bueno...Nunca hablas de nadie fuera de ella, Remus, Peter, o.. Sirius... ¡Si no es ella, pues dudo mucho que sea Sirius! - rió; pero James había palidecido de golpe y sus puños se habían emblanquecido por la fuerza con la que presionaba las mantas entre ellos. Henry aligeró su sonrisa, paciente y comprensivamente. James no se veía muy bien. -¿Y bien?   
-Y..yo...- carraspeó. -N..no.. no es E.. No es Evans, papá...- balbuceó el joven, sintiéndose todavía peor. ¿Lily Evans? Bonita, sí.. lo ideal para alguien como él. Lo ideal según el punto de vista de su familia, sus amigos y el mundo entero; su padre estaría muy complacido, claro que sí pero.. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que a quien realmente amaba era a aquel a quien _no podía_ amar? Se arrebujó bajo las mantas y se metió en la cama, penosamente.   
Henry Potter sonrió nuevamente.   
-¿Entonces quién es?   
-..yo... yo no quiero hablar de esto ahora...- dijo James, avergonzado. Henry lo miró con una ceja arqueada y después volvió a sentarse a su lado. La sonrisa se había ido de sus labios, pero no tardó mucho en aparecer nuevamente.   
-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres decírmelo? ¿Pero por qué? No creo que esa persona tenga algo de malo.. Sólo que sea uno de los monstruos del profesor Kettleburn- bromeó. -O un chico..   
Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esas palabras. La respiración entrecortada de James se detuvo, hundida entre las almohadas y siendo ahogada junto a los violentos latidos de su corazón, y su padre no parecía querer continuar con su parte de la conversación. No entraba viento por la ventana; no pasos por el pasillo ni llanto de enfermos camas lejos de ahí. Incluso las manecillas del reloj parecían haberse detenido.   
-Es Sirius, ¿Verdad?   
Fue como caer dentro de un pozo oscuro y sin fondo, sintiendo al viento abrir su espalda y viendo en la boca de éste a sus padres, quienes lo habían arrojado, mirándole con odio, repugnancia y decepción mezclada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le lastimaba y sentía que no podía respirar. Jadeó, asustado, y apretó más todavía las sábanas. Una mano se posó sobre uno de sus hombros y saltó ligeramente sobre el colchón.   
-Yo solamente deseo que tú seas feliz, y lo sabes bien... ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Es Sirius, ¿No es cierto? Si es él tengo que aceptar las cosas tal y como lo hallas decidido. Eres mi hijo y te quiero tal y como eres.   
Bien, ahora sí que James no podía sentirse peor. Se estremeció bajo las palmas de las manos de su padre y sus palabras. El corazón desbocado dentro de su pecho parecía querer salirse por su boca y su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo. No pudo decir ni hacer nada, salvo balbucear un débil:   
-¿Cómo lo supiste..?   
Henry se alejó de él y se acomodó en la silla, mirando el techo pensativamente.   
-¿Te dije antes que a mí no puedes ocultarme nada? Puedo darme cuenta de las miradas que se echan cada 5 minutos.. lo dije antes y lo repito: El amor que desprenden se puede respirar en el aire.. y... -coff, coff- además los he visto...   
James saltó de golpe sobre la cama, incorporándose y mirando fija y aterradamente a su padre.   
-N.. ¡¿Nos has visto?! Pe.. pero... pero cómo..?   
-Ah.. creo recordar que vivimos juntos..- sonrió, complaciente. -Además, no soy ciego... Y.. ¿debo mencionar que hace un momento te vi besándolo? Nah, creo que eso está de sobra..   
Decidido estaba que nadie podría haber explicado cómo era que James seguía consciente. Su padre seguía viéndolo intensamente, con esa odiosa sonrisa en sus labios, y él seguía con varios moretones en la espalda debido a la presión que había ejercido el viento al caer desde su escoba, de manera que no podía salir corriendo de la enfermería e ir a esconderse dentro de un armario.   
Bajó la mirada, con el rostro encendido de rubor, y su padre soltó una risita.   
-Solamente quiero que..- de pronto un par de golpecitos secos se escucharon en la puerta de la enfermería, y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia allá. Henry Potter sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, luego miró a su hijo. -Bueeeno.. creo que yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.. quiero saludar a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall antes de marcharme, y estoy seguro de que mañana por la mañana no podré. Los dejo solos..- dijo, mirando distraídamente el techo de la enfermería. -Vuelvo en un rato, James..- luego salió a pasos largos de la enfermería, sin detenerse incluso cuando le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su protegido y le susurró un muy extraño _suerte_ al oído cuando pasó a su lado.   
James simplemente se recargó en el respaldo de la cama y enterró sus ojos difuminados en la puerta de la enfermería, por donde su padre acababa de desaparecer.   
Parado ahí, con un libro y varios pergaminos entre los brazos, además de un enorme letrero de "te amo" pegado imaginariamente en su frente, Sirius Black lo miraba fijamente.   
Entró en la enfermería y se detuvo frente a su cama.   
-Remus tuvo que quedarse en la oficina de McGonagall para darle el reporte del día..- murmuró, sonriendo torpemente. -Pero dijo que no se tardaba...   
Pero James no le respondió. Siguió mirándolo penetrantemente un par de segundos más, hasta conseguir que las ya sonrojadas mejillas de Black enrojecieran todavía más.   
Sonrió ligeramente y soltó un profundo suspiro, antes de volver a abrir la boca.   
-¿Te había dicho que te amo?   
El golpe seco de varios libros golpear contra el suelo resonó por toda la enfermería y pasillos cercanos. 

----------------------------   
_In the changing season, the one precious to me looked back toward me with those eyes, sighing softly._   
----------------------------

**Notas:** Puesss.. no me kedó muy como kería, pero en fin o.o....... ¡¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dignaron a leer mi minific!! (uno de los más cortos que he publicado :) Sé ke Sirius no me quedó tan Uke como hubiese deseado, pero bueno o.o... ¡¡Espero sus reviews!! ^______________^ Muchas gracias a: 

**Werden:** Pues no... dije que el capítulo 1 había sido el final definitivo.. un one shot. Pero debido a las múltiples peticiones (uy sí, mira tú xD) por una continuación, el fic ha logrado sobrevivir hasta el capítulo 3 .. y no esperes más, porque no me queda tiempo :3U.. El lunes comienzo con los coshinos propedéuticos, y entre eso, Crime of Innocence, Bandits, Mi mejor amigo y Be my Angel (jeje, una sorpresita para verano :), pues como que me puedo volver loca.. -akí Werden suelta una carcajada y se seca unas lágrimas, mientras jadea cosas como "¡¿Volverse?! *¡¡Apenas!!*- Eeem.. sí, fue en un fic ^__________^Uu.. 

**Farina Celogore:** Oh, sí, lo sé (H).. -entra Myrtle y le da un zape en la cabeza a Ed, antes de volver a salir por la puerta de _personal_- ..T_T... Ok, debo admitir ke gran parte se lo debo a mi kerida Beta, porque sin ella io *no soy nada* o.ó (feliz?) Mmm.. Descrito el sabor de los labios de Prongsy, tal y como te lo prometí.. ¿Más peticiones? Ojojo, ya se terminó la cosa esta.. espero ke te haia gustado T_T... y no me regañes, prometo no volver a hacerte comer la comida de Remus ;o; -se escucha un taladro "para dientes" desde la cocina y le salen muchas gotitas de sudor en la nuca a Ed- ...errm......... sin que la acompañes con Lala, jejeje ^o^Uu.. -se apaga el taladro y se escucha una risa estridente tipo Kodashi- ..¬¬U.. La gente se asusta más conmigo, lo juro ;_;.. Descanse en paz -_-... 

**kathy:** o.o.. pues... pues..... *no* pienso escribir todo lo que me has pedido, puesto que el fic ya se terminó.. pero si gustas, puedes entrar a mi perfil y leer **Negro, verde y adiós** (se kedó en el nombre beta, pero el original es **Mi Mejor Amigo**), en donde podrás encontrar todo lo que me has pedido. Sirius/James desde sus años en Hogwarts para finalizar con un muy trágico Sirius/Harry que todavía no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo.....y de ganas :3Uu.. Gracias por tu review! ^^ 

**Polgara:** Sí, tienes razón.. pero si no hay masoquismo, no hay fic o.o! Me da por ser cruel con mi chiky puppy® u_u.. lo siento ;o; No te preocupes por lo de la sinceridad, lo decía por lo de "sólo entré a leerlo por el nombre" xDD Me da igual, siempre y cuando lo leas :P -le pasa SU pañuelito de Badtz Maru- Ya somos dos ;______; 

**Padme:** ...o_oUu.... ¿y puedo saber cómo demonios voy a avisarte cuándo publico? ¿¿Tienes messenger?? ¿Ya te tengo en mi lista? No lo recuerdo.. en todo caso, ¿Puedo agregarte? o_o.. Para ke no te enojes (ni tú ni toda la partida de tipas con antorchas y tridentes que tengo detrás de mí presionando para que escriba ¬¬) akí tienes la continuación ^.^ 

**Mi sobrina que me adora:** (O.o) Caray.. nunca pensé ser tan X.. y menos con la familia ._. .. tee hee ^.^Uu.. ¿Eee.. el fic Sirius/Lily? .. errm... ¿Cuál? Creo que vive en la PC de al lado ^^Uu......... Ok, ok.. debo admitir que comencé el capítulo que seguía, y comenzaba con la confusión de James con respecto a sus sentimientos por Remus (!?), pero no pude pasar de la siguiente escena, en donde aparece Snape.. errm.. tal vez sea por eso... ¡El pelo grasiento ha tenido la culpa! ToT.. argh ._. ... SOBRE ÉSTE FIC: Eres muy creativa o.oUu.. y si me ayudas con mi fanfic de **Mi Mejor Amigo**? *o* Podrías darme toda tu historia imaginada para montarla en el momento en que Lily le confiese a James que ya sabe todo lo que sucede entre Sirius y él, y.... -ve que todos los lectores de ese fanfic abren los ojos así "O.O.." y aleja los dedos del teclado- ...errrm... ¡_Obliviate_! ¿A qué iba? En realidad, muy al contrario de ti, a mí ese *pequeño incidente*, no me ha incapacitado/bloqueado/todo lo que gustes, sino que al contrario, me ha dado MUCHAS ideas para terminar algunos de mis fics inconclusos ^__^ (¿Te has dado cuenta de que en **todos** mis fanfics aparece Sirius? o.o.. En el 90% de ellos, él es el protagonista *o*.. y pues...) Sobre todo para el que ya te mencioné o.ó.. -se suena la nariz al recordar su idea para el final final de ese fanfic y todo lo que tendrá que sufrir el pobre de Harryto- T_T.. anyway... Sirius es muy masculino, sí... -se sonroja y se seca la boca con la manga de su túnica- .. ejejeje.. espero verte pronto (prometo conectarme temprano un día de estos, y espero verte online ;o; Igual y ya estás de vacaciones, ¿ne?).. Que se te cure el bloqueo! Mucho Sirius para ti ^_^ 

**Undomiel:** Mwajajaja, me pasaba.. jeje :P... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! *O*.. -abrazar la traducción- Está genial.. tan bonita -se seca una lágrima- ..sniff T_T... Tuvo continuación ^^ Mucho Sirius para ti también ;3 

**ddz008:** Ñajajaja, ya somos dos :P Verás otra de mis historias más pronto de lo que te imaginas.. -insertar risa de psicópata acompañada por musiquita de órgano y truenos de fondo- ¿Te gusta el love/hate? ^__^ ¿¿Has pintado a Sirius de malo alguna vez?? Jeje.. que no salga de akí ;) 

----------------------------   
shiniramen@hotmail.com **©Ed.** Julio, 2003.


End file.
